historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
SpartanMazda
| Facebook = | style = Gaming/Comedy | joindate = June 6, 2009 | withdrawal = N/A | subscribers = 5 million | vids = 7,000+ | schedule = 2-3 videos a day | status = Active | Other Media = | Most Viewed Video = }} Ellison tS (born Daniel "Danny" Wesley Ellison; May 3, 1997) was American youtube partner, a Motocross rider, Founder and CEO of Historipedia, and former Host of ABC form 2010 to 2012. Radzilowski makes scary video games. He was friends with ImmortalHD, PewDiePie, and Yogscast members. His youtube channel reached 4.9 million subscribers in 2014. He created a second channel called, "SpartanHollande Vlogs", was created in July 27, 2014. He renounced that he will buy and play The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.Channel announcement - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion He was now at 5 million subscribers by August 2014. Early life Ellison was born in Manhattan, New York, he was insterting into motocross he was 12 years old, his older brother starting into motocross following year. The next year, he begin to go on Airsoft, where he he named his team The Black Knights that Kennedy haves almost 15.1 million team members also 3/4 are Kennedy's friends. On March 18, 2009, he left Black Knights, and wants to be in motocross. Around January of 2015, he then tweet that he have returned to Airsoft and sometimes he will be busy sometimes, and also that he is still as a motocross rider. Youtube career Kennedy created a youtube channel called "SpartanHollande" on Feburary 4, 2009. he begin Call of Duty, horror games let's plays. Middle of 2009, his channels hits 1,000 subscribers. He was show "Draw My Life" around 1,500 subscribers, and he mets PewDiePie,after he begin to start herror games, such as, F.E.A.R games, also Indie Herror games. He favorite games is Skyrim, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas with his famous vide(s) named "Fallout 3 Mods: Dragonskin Tactical Outfit", and Skyrim DLC: Dawnguard – Part 1. He created his twitter account (which is Verified in 2009), also same with his youtube channel. As his most subscribe youtuber in 2012-2014. When he has 3,000 subs, he begin new playthough on Half Life games, and contuning the Fallouts and Skyrim mods. As his channel keeps grow, until he gots 1 million subscribers, now he is going to new skyrim mod called "Falskaar". He react to his twitter account got 4.7 thousand followers, and he got himself a Verified account. On 2010, he become a football player, and joins Carolina Panthers (2010-2013), number 88. After then while his second channel still growing around 300,000. He returned to Airsoft in late April 2014, he going to get a lot of 249 or a lot of games. He also named other youtuber that joined around late 2013 or 2012 named, Marcos Roach. He is now a The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (DLC) Shivering Isles (Playthough), he now playing with first time with Marcos Roach. Schedule 'Sunday' :None 'Monday' :Vlogs 'Tuesday' :The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mods) 'Wednesday' :Fallout: New Vegas 'Thursday' :Random Games 'Friday' :Random F.E.A.R game 'Saturday' :Random Half Life games References Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Male Youtuber